


Affirmations

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Windrunner [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Soft ladies, Strap-Ons, affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Valeera has just moved into the Regent-Lord's suite to be with Liadrin and Lireesa, and she's having some doubts.Liadrin urges her to talk this over with Lireesa, and Valeera learns more than she was expecting to.
Relationships: Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar, Liadrin/Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner, Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner
Series: Windrunner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820842
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Affirmations

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/48525658192/in/dateposted-public/)

“Talk to me.”

Liadrin’s voice was quiet against Valeera’s ear. Soft like the warmth of her arms as they held her where they sat - Liadrin leaned against the arm of the dark-colored sofa in the living area and Valeera resting back against her chest.

“About what?” Valeera’s voice was just as soft. But she was avoiding the question. They both knew something was on her mind.

“You've been quiet since you unpacked your bag.” Liadrin continued, reaching for one of Valeera’s hands to twine their fingers together.

Valeera drew in a slow, deep breath and let go of it in a sigh. 

“It's difficult to feel as though I belong here.” She admitted as her eyes wandered around the rather ostentatious room. But then, these were the Lord Regent’s quarters. In a few, short years, Valeera had gone from the streets to...well. A palace, essentially. And she was having a hard time wrapping her head around it all. 

“You belong.” Liadrin reassured her simply and quietly. “You belong just as I do.”

“That's a stretch, Liadrin. Blood Matriarch. Most highly-regarded Knight in the Kingdom.”

“And former orphan.” Liadrin added before her lips brushed the side of Valeera’s neck. 

It was so easy to forget that about Liadrin. She carried herself like royalty. She dressed only in the finest silk and leather, as was only appropriate for someone of her status. 

“Are you telling me your wife collects orphans, then?” Valeera asked, only half joking.

Liadrin chuckled quietly. “No, Valeera. But her story isn't mine to tell. You should speak with her...ask her to tell you her story. She won't tell you all of it, of course. Not all at once. She has many centuries of stories to tell.”

“She seems so untouchable.” Valeera’s voice was almost a whisper. “That must sound ridiculous to you.”

Liadrin couldn't help but laugh quietly at that. 

“Oh, I'm well acquainted with that feeling. We’ll be joking and playing cards and getting drunk and then not even a day later she’ll walk in from a council meeting and I wonder if I'm in the right rooms.”

“Still? After all this time?” Valeera asked curiously as she turned her head a bit in an attempt to look at Liadrin. “There’s no hope for me, then.” 

“The last thing either of us wants is for you to feel out of place, Valeera.” Liadrin responded as she shifted sideways enough that Valeera could see her. And so she could stroke along her cheek as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I want you with me. Wherever that may be. But only if you want the same thing.” 

Valeera made a soft noise in the back of her throat. One of amusement, maybe, before she moved to straddle Liadrin’s lap. “Why would I be here if that wasn’t what I wanted?” Valeera asked with a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes and a quirk of her lips. 

And then it happened. The door to the living area opened and Lireesa walked in. Dressed in tailored black and gold with her silver hair pulled back away from her face in a way that made her look severe and far more serious than she was in reality. 

They both looked at her as she unclasped the golden clasp that held her cloak in place to hang it up near the door. 

“What are the two of you looking at?” There was amusement in her tone. She hadn’t even needed to glance in their direction to know where their eyes were at. 

“My wife, I think.” Liadrin mused in response. “We were just talking about you.” 

Valeera shot daggers in Liadrin’s direction. 

Liadrin ignored it, entirely. 

“Oh?” Lireesa asked with a smile as she finally looked over at them and began tugging off her knee-high, black leather boots. The gold caps on the toes of them glinted in the soft mage light of the room. “What about?” 

“I’ll let you and Valeera discuss that over dinner. It’s going to arrive soon and I have some paperwork to catch up on.” 

“And what about you?” Lireesa countered with a lift of one of her brows. 

“I’ll have something sent up, eventually,” Liadrin said as she reached for her boots near the soft and moved to sit on the edge of it and put them on. 

Valeera moved out of her way after giving her ear a quick tweak. 

Liadrin slipped out of the door after a quick exchange of kisses between her and Lireesa, and Lireesa tilted her head as she pulled the tie from her hair to allow it to fall down against her shoulders. 

Shoulders that still held the broadness of an archer. Perhaps a bit less severe than her daughters’, but it was apparent, all the same. 

“How did your little move go, today?” Lireesa asked on her way over to the sofa. It was a good day. Nothing was particularly achy. Her meeting with her advisors hadn’t consisted of too much unnecessary bitching. 

“Just a bag. I didn’t realize how much I had here, already.” Valeera responded, her eyes still following Lireesa as the older woman sat on the edge of the couch and reached for the wine decanter on the nearby end table. “I’ll get that for you.” 

“No need.” Lireesa responded gently, producing a second glass soon thereafter for Valeera and passing it to her. “So you and Liadrin were discussing me.” 

It was more of a statement than a question, but it wasn’t in any way off-putting. Lireesa had a way with tone of voice almost more than she had a way with words. 

“We were discussing how attractive you are.” Valeera teased after she took a sip of the wine that had been given to her. This was one of the many things she appreciated about being here. The quality of the wine was unlike anything Valeera had ever experienced. 

“I know I’m attractive,” Lireesa responded with a low chuckle as she leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs at the knee. Her wine was untouched - cradled casually in her hand over her thigh. “But that wasn’t what you were talking about.” 

Valeera might have been annoyed hearing that response from most people...but not from Lireesa. From here it was just...well. Attractive. That unshakeable confidence. It was one of the few things they had in common aside from Liadrin. 

“Well, if you want to know the truth - it’s difficult for me, at times, to feel at home here.” Valeera didn’t really hesitate in giving her answer. She felt comfortable enough with Lireesa to speak her mind. 

The hand that came out to stroke gently along her side felt awfully nice right then, though, and it drew Valeera’s eyes to meet Lireesa’s. They were enthralling, and that was putting it lightly. But the softness they held right then was something Valeera wasn’t used to. 

“Why is that?” Lireesa asked as she lifted her hand further to stroke softly along Valeera’s ear in a way that made her eyelids flutter faintly. 

Valeera shrugged faintly and lifted a brow, but she didn’t dare pull away from that touch. She was enjoying it far too much to let go of it. “It just seems so opulent, really. Everything is leather and lace and silk and that isn’t exactly what I was used to before I met Liadrin.” 

“It is quite a lot to get used to. I remember thinking it was all a little much when I first met the Windrunners. The kids’ father. The spires. The village. Imagine, having a village named after you?” Lireesa chuckled softly, and Valeera stared at her like she’d grown horns. 

“What do you mean, ‘met’ the Windrunners?” Valeera asked, her wine all but forgotten for the time being. 

Lireesa lowered her eyelids as she gave Valeera’s ear the softest of tugs and then rested her arm along the back of the couch. “Yes, ‘met’.” Lireesa sighed and seemed to go somewhere else for a moment as she finally gave up on drinking her wine and leaned to place it on the end table. “And I felt like a duck out of water. I was more used to campfires and hunting game than I was sleeping in silk sheets.” 

“So...so you…” 

“Married into the name.” Lireesa finished for her. “Perhaps sometimes a name is too heavy to be borne by a man’s shoulders, hm? Or at least the things that come along with it.” 

“You just seem like you belong here. The way you look. The way you speak. You must have come from a family of note, at the very least. So which was it, then?” 

“The name I gave myself was Duskheart.” Lireesa responded with a shrug. “Those that took me in as a child weren’t interested in rearing a youngling. And I was wild. For a long, long time. I ran again and again. I ran until I was old enough not to run, anymore. ‘Duskheart’ just sort of fit the whole mercenary persona. And then, it wasn’t just a persona. I was good at it. At never staying in one place. At the killing, too. Too good, perhaps. If it hadn’t been for Alleria, I might have lost myself to it, entirely.” 

“What happened to your parents?” Valeera asked before she could even stop herself. 

“I’ve no idea,” Lireesa responded simply. “It was so long ago. If I did know at one time, I’ve long since forgotten. I don’t care to try to find out. I have the family that I want, now. And you’re a part of that family for as long as you’d like to be. You get used to the sheets after a while, by the way.” 

“I didn’t know.” Valeera said, as though that weren’t obvious enough, already. 

“Well. You know, now.” Lireesa was smiling faintly and it accentuated the lines beside her eyes. “And yet, you still look as though you’re trapped in your thoughts.” 

“I...maybe I am.” Valeera laughed softly. A nervous, quiet little gesture as she looked down at her glass of wine and touched along the rim of it with the side of her thumb. “Maybe I’ve wondered about us. The two of us. How you truly felt about me. Finding out my fears are largely unfounded is more than a little welcome.” 

“You make Liadrin happy. I liked you before I ever met you. And now, it’s much more than ‘like’. I’m glad we have this time together. You are such a lovely person. You know, I think of our night of cards often. I don’t think I’ve had so much fun in a long while.” 

“And we didn’t even have sex.” Valeera responded with a snort of amusement. 

“What a shame.” Lireesa sounded almost sly, then. “Though I enjoyed it, nonetheless.” 

For some reason it hadn’t really occurred to Valeera that Lireesa might be interested in that. Perhaps she felt as though it was just something Lireesa participated in for Liadrin. 

Perhaps she should have just asked. 

“Well I’ve made this awkward.” Valeera mused with a soft sigh as she leaned back into the couch and let her head flop to rest against Lireesa’s arm. 

“Have you?” Lireesa asked as she curled her hand and stroked her fingertips gently along Valeera’s scalp. “I think it’s important we talk about things. I think that’s what makes these things work, no?” 

“It is. You’re right, as always.” 

“So, do you have any more questions? Thoughts?” Lireesa asked, watching with a fond smile as Valeera’s hand came to rest against her thigh. 

“I’ve found myself wondering what you’d be like, you know.” Valeera mused as she touched along the gold stripe embroidered up the length of Lireesa’s pants. “Liadrin’s told me time and again it’s certainly an experience. She was probably beside herself when she came home that night and we’d just eaten snacks and passed out together.” 

“We could do that again.” Lireesa offered, brushing Valeera’s slender wrist with the backs of her fingertips. “Or I could take you to bed and sate your curiosities. I’ happy enough to do either with you, Valeera. I simply enjoy your company.” 

“Was Liadrin as smooth as she is now when she met you, or were you the deciding factor in that?” Valeera asked. “Because that was devastating.” 

“Liadrin was rather charming when I met her. But she’s picked up a turn of phrase from me here and there. Not to break her spell over you, of course.” 

“We’ve never kissed.” Valeera observed in a whisper as she turned her hand over so Lireesa could twine their fingers together. 

“Can I kiss you, Valeera?” Lireesa asked as she gave Valeera’s hand a gentle tug to get her closer. “Would you like that?” 

“I’ve often imagined that I would.” Valeera responded, her voice as smooth as silk. “Do you think you would like kissing me?” 

“I think I would like doing any number of things to you,” Lireesa said as she leaned in closer and released Valeera’s hand to reach up and turn her chin. “But I’m more than happy to start with a kiss.” 

Valeera exhaled softly. Lireesa was already close enough that she felt the warmth of Valeera’s breath against her lips. 

It was entirely different than kissing Liadrin. 

At times, there was a fierceness between her and Liadrin. A fire that blazed every time they touched. 

This burned in a different way. 

The softness of Lireesa’s lips against her own smoldered rather than flared. The deftness of her fingers tracing up the line of her jaw, too, was different. Delicate. In much the same way Lireesa, herself was. 

And then Lireesa’s lips were parting Valeera’s and the tips of their nose brushed as Valeera turned her head and brushed the tip of her tongue against the other woman’s. 

They’d only just touched when Lireesa pulled back and grazed their lips together. 

“Fuck.” Valeera whispered, only just now realizing she’d tangled her fingers in Lireesa’s hair rather tightly. As sleek as it looked, it was so strong it was almost coarse in her hands. Like strands of finely spun silver. 

“And how was that?” Lireesa asked the question as though she already knew the answer. Perhaps she did. 

“Can we go to the bedroom?” Valeera asked as she pulled back enough to look into Lireesa’s eyes. “I think I would very much like to go to the bedroom, now.” 

Lireesa made a noise of amusement somewhere low in her throat, and it only served to make Valeera’s desire that much more apparent. 

“Certainly.” Lireesa whispered, running her thumb across the fullness of Valeera’s lips and then touching along the front of her throat. 

For the first time, Valeera faltered. Liadrin wasn’t here. And Valeera was certainly not gifted in the arts of healing. 

“Are...are you feeling alright, tonight?” She asked, her eyes following Lireesa as she stood and offered Valeera a hand. 

“More than alright. You’re as bad as Liadrin already, Valeera. I’m impressed.” 

“Listen, I don't want Liadrin to come home and accuse me of breaking you.” Valeera cut her eyes and a smirk in Lireesa’s direction as they made their way towards the bedroom, and Lireesa snorted in response.

“Perhaps you should be more worried about yourself.” Lireesa sounded amused. She exuded the type of surety that Valeera had always gravitated towards. 

And then, they were in the bedroom. And then...the bathroom?

No matter. Valeera followed her, anyway. She was beyond intrigued at this point. And beyond uncomfortably aroused. 

She hopped up on one of the marble vanity counters as Lireesa reached over to activate the mechanism that would fill a tub that could have easily fit four people, and then she watched a little harder as Lireesa stood and began removing her overcoat button by button. Until she saw Valeera staring and stopped with a small smile.

“Would you like to undress me, Valeera?” She leaned back against the counter opposite where Valeera was sitting when she said it.

The ease of the gesture drew another huff from Valeera as she pretended not to enjoy being toyed with, all while enjoying it very much, of course.

The lighting was usually dim the scant few times she'd seen Lireesa in any real state of undress. This time, the mage lights still burned brightly as they cast a warm glow over the room.

Lireesa was like a magnet, suddenly. Pulling Valeera off the counter and onto her feet. 

“You're so sure of yourself.” Valeera murmured as she reached for the last few buttons Lireesa had left fastened. 

“You like it.” Lireesa countered easily, because she knew. 

Valeera only smirked in response as she pushed the jacket away from Lireesa’s shoulders and went to work on the high-collared shirt beneath to reveal so much hidden, porcelain skin. So many scars. Such a different body than the one Valeera was used to touching.

She was so much smaller than Liadrin. Wiry in a way that suggested so much strength. Like there wasn't an inch of this woman’s body that didn't serve a purpose even after all these years. Once the shirt had gone the way of the jacket, Valeera let out another breath - this one soft and slow as her fingertips trailed down over the subtle swells of Lireesa’s breasts and along her slender abdomen to the cuts of her hips. 

“It's your turn, I think.” Lireesa’s voice was low as she reached out to hook a finger in Valeera’s leather breeches to pull her closer. In the same movement, Lireesa bent her head to brush her lips against Valeera’s ear so her husky words wound their way into the pit of Valeera’s stomach that much easier. 

“You like what you see.” Lireesa’s hands were unlacing Valeera’s breeches easily. She didn't need to look. “How much, I wonder?” 

And then Valeera gasped sharply as Lireesa’s hand slid into the front of her pants and her fingertips were met with the hot wetness Valeera was in no way ashamed of. 

“So much?” Lireesa whispered in Valeera’s ear, using her free hand to gather Valeera’s shirt into a tight hold that allowed her to turn them so that Valeera was pinned between her and the counter. “Hm?” 

The last question was almost purred against the place where Valeera’s ear met her jaw. 

“Yes.” Valeera gasped as Lireesa’s fingertip brushed her clit only once. “Fuck. Yes.” 

Valeera’s hands were on Lireesa’s back as the older woman lifted her onto the countertop with a surprising amount of ease. She felt as the muscles in her shoulders flexed across the blades beneath and she dug her fingernails in as a result. This response drew a breathy, pleased noise from Lireesa. 

A noise that made Valeera throb and ache all the more. 

“Take your shirt off, Valeera.” Lireesa’s voice was quiet and breathy against the side of Valeera’s neck in a way that made Valeera’s breath hitch. The fingers circling and toying against her entrance didn't help matters at all.

She pulled it off as quickly as she could despite how much she wanted Lireesa’s mouth back against her neck, but she needn't have worried. And this time, the fangs behind those silken lips made themselves known in soft bites that didn't mark. Not like the ones Liadrin left. 

But they were enough. They caught and dragged against Valeera’s skin until her thighs were trembling on either side of Lireesa’s hips as the very tip of a single finger dipped past the scant, well-slicked resistance it met.

“Please.” Valeera begged. Valeera never begged. But god, her entire body was shaking as she tried to shift her hips closer to the hand in her pants. 

“Patience, Valeera.” Lireesa crooned against the crook of her shoulder, removing her fingertip and sliding upwards instead to continue those too-light touches against her clit. “I know you love the way Liadrin fucks you. I know you love the way she pushes you to your limits. I know. I can hear you crying out for her even now.”

Valeera let out a noise that was almost a sob as Lireesa began to withdraw her hand, and she reached down to wrap her hand around Lireesa's wrist in a desperate attempt to keep her going.

Again, Lireesa surprised her with her strength. It was like nothing for her to pull away. 

It was like nothing for her to pull Valeera’s pants off and toss them aside so that she could kneel in front of the counter.

Lireesa pressed a single kiss just below Valeera’s navel before her teeth found the soft, tender skin of Valeera’s inner thighs. She left little marks there. Gentle bruises that had Valeera arching her hips away from the countertop and tugging madly at Lireesa’s hair. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity - Lireesa honed in on the part of her that Valeera was certain was close to killing her. And she knew why Lireesa had drawn this out for so long.

From the moment her tongue first trailed up through the glistening, darkened skin between Valeera’s legs - she knew. This wasn't going to last very much longer. Not once Valeera wrapped her thighs around Lireesa and Lireesa began sucking against her clit - using her tongue to work along along it in a way that was causing waves and ripples of unbridled pleasure to work their way through Valeera’s shuddering body. 

She came in mere moments. 

She came gasping Lireesa’s name. 

And then she collapsed backwards against the counter rather unceremoniously - taking a few bottles down along with her. Bottles she couldn't possibly have cared any less about. 

Lireesa was back on her feet looking thoroughly disheveled in time to pick her back up and help her down from the counter into her feet, and Valeera was half-chuckling, half-panting as she tried her best to help Lireesa out of her dress pants considering the trembling in her hands. 

“How are you feeling?” Lireesa asked once they were folded and the bottles had been righted on the counter.

“Fantastic, if not quite fucked enough.” Valeera got into the tub carefully after Lireesa and quickly found herself pulled backwards and into her arms. 

The water was still sloshing gently as Lireesa’s hands slid along her sides under the water. 

“Do you know why that is, Valeera?” Lireesa asked as Valeera sighed and relaxed back into her.

“Hm?”

“I haven't fucked you yet.” Lireesa teased.

Valeera could both hear the smile in her voice and she could feel it against her shoulder.

But the desperation from earlier had melted away quite handily as Lireesa began bathing her. Methodically and wonderfully. So much so that she nearly dozed off a time or two. So much so that she scarcely noticed Lireesa had managed to bathe herself as well, until she realized the water had slowly begun to drain away.

Only then did she turn her head where it rested back against Lireesa’s shoulder in an attempt to brush her lips against the side of her while she spoke.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Lireesa?”

“Yes.” Lireesa responded simply, now slowly sliding her hands up the front of Valeera’s body to cup the fullness of her breasts. Valeera groaned as Lireesa’s fingers parted on either side of her nipples to roll them teasingly as she kneaded lightly with her hands. 

“I want to ride your cock.” Valeera gasped as Lireesa gave one of her nipples enough of a pinch that the stinging burn sent a jolt right between her thighs. 

“Do you?” Lireesa asked as she lifted her legs up at the knee so that Valeera would have somewhere to rest her hands as the water slowly disappeared. “You can, if you wish. Nothing wrong with a stunning woman taking my cock on full display for me, regardless of semantics. But when you've had enough, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you into the bed. Into those silk sheets that look so lovely against your skin. Until you feel at home in them.” 

“Don't stop.” Valeera whispered breathlessly as Lireesa tugged again at both her nipples this time.

“So sensitive.” Lireesa husked out against Valeera’s neck as she twisted her fingers and drew a shudder up the entire length of Valeera’s body. “After you were so eager to be full of my cock.” 

Valeera’s hands were kneading desperately at Lireesa’s thighs now. 

Lireesa moved her legs too suddenly for Valeera to prepare herself for them coming around and between her own to spread her in a way that might have embarrassed anyone else. 

She reached between her own legs almost immediately and then -

“Don't.” Lireesa’s voice was a little sharper than it had been. She used her legs to spread Valeera’s a little further. Her fingers and hands never stopped working. When her nails grazed across Valeera’s painfully hard nipples, a whimper tore from Valeera’s throat.

“You'll wait.” Lireesa continued. “You'll wait until you’re sinking down on me in our bed. Until you're taking every inch of me and bouncing in my lap making a mess of the both of us like the mess that you already are.”

Valeera looked into the silvered mirror that lined the wall beside the tub. Her eyes were wide and wild when they caught Lireesa’s icy gaze. Her lips were parted, but no words left them as her hips moved and worked against nothing.

“And when you're thighs are burning too badly for you to continue, I'll show you that nothing you fantasized could ever have prepared you for the reality of being fucked by me. And you will take my cock so well. So perfectly.” 

If you'd asked Valeera ten minutes ago if it was possible to come from this - she might have laughed. 

And she would have been wrong.

But the way Lireesa was nibbling and sucking along the edge of her ear coupled with those deliciously filthy words and her hands and fingertips playing along Valeera’s breasts in a way that snuck up on her. In a way that drove an entirely different heat than she was used to into the center of her being until she was coming, pressed back rigidly into Lireesa’s chest. 

She wasn't able to do all that much aside from groan and whimper as she closed her thighs tightly in order to draw the experience out just a touch longer.

Once the moment passed, Lireesa was gentle, again. Achingly so. Despite the welts left across the tops of her thighs from Valeera's nails, she was only focused on wrapping Valeera in her arms and kissing the side of her neck lightly while she came down. 

“That was lovely.” Lireesa whispered as Valeera touched apologetically over the red streaks on Lireesa's thighs. 

“It was certainly something I've never experienced before.” Valeera agreed with a soft, weak laugh.”The merc really comes out in you sometimes, doesn't it?”

“When it needs to, I suppose. And you seemed to enjoy it.”

“Very much so. But if you don't mind, if you don't make good on all that talk I think I might not survive the night.” 

Lireesa only smiled and helped Valeera out of the now-empty tub so they could get dried off together. 

Valeera was more than glad that they kept a decanter of water in the bedroom. More than glad to lounge on the bed and watch Lireesa buckle one of their harnesses across her hips and around her thighs.

Yet, when Lireesa joined her on the bed - the mood between them wasn't one of urgency despite Valeera’s request. Instead, Valeera passed Lireesa the last half of her glass of water and moved to sit next to her where she was propped against the headboard so she could reach out and trail soft, teasing touches along the inside of her nearest thigh.

“I'm sorry about these.” Valeera offered as she touched along one of the marks her nails had left.

“Don't be sorry.” Lireesa reached out with a free hand to cradle Valeera’s cheek and turn it until she could look at her eyes. “I expect more of those before the night is done. I'm not a fragile woman, Valeera. Don't let my age fool you.” 

“Mm. I'm sure you'll remind me of that again, tonight.” Valeera offered a smirk along with those words as the back of her hand finally brushed the toy attached to the harness Lireesa was wearing.

“Take your time.” Lireesa said, running one of her hands through Valeera’s still-damp hair. 

“Are you implying that I need to?” Valeera asked as she pushed herself up and moved to straddle Lireesa's lap one order to look down at her. “You haven't worn me out quite yet.”

“Mm, well…” One of Lireesa’s hands was already guiding Valeera towards where the other was holding the top of the toy steady. “I'll have to try harder.”

Valeera was so ready by the time she began sinking down onto the length of the toy, she didn't even want to stop to adjust. She just pressed her hips flush with Lireesa’s and reached for her shoulders to steady herself as she rolled her hips a few times in a way that made both of them groan quietly. 

It didn't take long for her to find a rhythm that gave Lireesa exactly the visual she'd imagined, and Lireesa found it impossible to keep her hands off of Valeera when she did. They were everywhere. Her thighs. Her hips. Her breasts. And every touch was skilled and deft in a way Valeera had rarely experienced. 

Just when her thighs began to burn with effort, she didn't even have to ask - Lireesa was already stroking her clit in fast, firm circles with her thumb.

Valeera all but collapsed when she came, but Lireesa caught her against her chest and dug her heels into the mattress as she kept rocking her hips until Valeera whined faintly in protest. 

Lireesa took the time Valeera clearly needed to rest to guide her slowly out of her lap and onto her stomach. She made sure Valeera’s head was comfortably on the pillow - her golden hair a gentle contrast against the golden silk of the sheets. 

Valeera could feel Lireesa’s eyes on her as Lireesa moved on top of her and leaned down to run the bridge of her nose along the underside of Valeera’s ear. 

“If only you could see what I see right now.” Her voice was low and breathy, yet breathless all at once. “You look like Belore herself lain before me.” 

Valeera didn't have time to respond - not that she could have. Lireesa was already pressing into her. But slowly. Carefully.

And still, Valeera’s back tensed and her legs trembled as Lireesa kissed her way across her shoulders reverently. 

“You belong in the finest silk.” Lireesa whispered as she rolled her hips languidly. “With the taste of the finest wines upon your lips.” A hand slipped beneath her then, and Valeera found herself lifted slightly from the bed. The angle was deeper, now. Lireesa’s strokes were longer and the ridges on the head of the toy were pressing along the spot inside her that made her turn her face into the pillow and let out a series of shuddering, broken sounds.

There were no more words after that. Not after Valeera clutched her pillow on either side of her head in her fists and canted her hips further up.

There was only the near-ragged sound of Lireesa’s breathing against the nape of her neck as her hips clapped sharply against Valeera’s ass as she thrust into her with renewed vigor. 

What Valeera did manage, was to turn her head just enough to see Lireesa. The sheen of seat across her brow - furrowed with effort and exertion. 

“I want you to come with me.” Valeera managed to gasp out in between trembling breaths. “Please, Lireesa.” 

Lireesa was in no state to argue. She reached between the front of the harness and herself as best she could while the movement of her hips became stilted and lacking in rhythm. 

Yet, Valeera’s approaching orgasm made no attempt to evade her. Perhaps because of the way Lireesa’s head hung slightly as she supported herself on one arm and rubbed at her own clit with her free hand while Valeera worked herself back of her own accord. 

Valeera didn't mean to come first, yet she did. But she was joined almost immediately by Lireesa, who came rather quietly. 

Just a stiffening of her body and a few open-mouthed, trembling exhales of breath. 

Valeera could have passed out right then, if Lireesa’s current state of exhaustion wasn't so apparent.

It took every ounce of effort she had to pull herself free and touch along Lireesa’s shaking arms in order to coax her down onto her side, where she lay as her chest heaved and her hard, slender thighs clenched together while an orgasm far too long in coming still wreaked havoc on her senses. 

Valeera couldn't do much for her. Hell, she couldn't do much for herself right then. 

But what she could do was slowly nudge herself closer until her hands were attempting to tame the wet, silver strands of hair stuck to Lireesa’s face. 

She understood a little better now, perhaps, the way Liadrin was around Lireesa. Lireesa, who was like a Sun threatening to burn itself out. So much power, and all of it fragile and waning. Yet it was a beautiful kind of power. One that she gave so freely in these rooms. One that she'd given so utterly to Valeera tonight. 

“Are you okay?” Valeera finally asked, and Lireesa nodded weakly.

“Perfectly fine.” She whispered, believing it whole-heartedly.

At least she finally managed to open her eyes and look at Valeera - who was currently not much better off than she was. Yet, Lireesa still found the strength to reach out and fix the nearest pillow and urge Valeera to lay back down.

She sat up in the same moment, managing to unbuckle herself from the harness and toss it not too far to the side before she moved to lay down on her stomach next to Valeera.

Valeera took that opportunity to look at her. At all the scars that were normally hidden by dark regalia or carefully tailored clothing. They were countless. They spoke to the years of war before the peace they'd paid for dearly, and of years of difficult living before. Valeera reached to touch them. Almost as though she were proving to herself they were real. That there could be so much imperfection on someone who was still so perfect. 

And still, Lireesa looked like she belonged here. 

And Valeera was starting to feel like she did, too. 

“You have so many tells when you're tired.” Lireesa whispered as Valeera kept stroking along her back. “Did you know?”

“No.” Valeera responded with a weak smile. “No, I am a perfectly unreadable mask of a person.”

“You are a lovely person.” Lireesa corrected, her voice barely audible. “When there aren't too many eyes on you. When you can afford to be.”

“You're projecting.” Valeera countered, and Lireesa smirked. Valeera had heard the sharpness of Lireesa’s voice before. The utter command it held. She'd seen this small woman look ten feet tall in a room full of the kingdom’s most powerful mages and generals. 

“Perhaps, and yet my observation is no less true.” 

“Perhaps.” Valeera was dozing already. It was a wonder she'd managed to answer, at all. 

Liadrin was smiling softly when she walked through the bedroom door a moment or two later - heading straight for the bed with a warm towel for her wife along with the dinner that had been left at their door quite some time ago. 

“Let her sleep.” Lireesa said quietly as Liadrin helped her move to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I don't think a mana bomb could wake her, right now.” Liadrin said as she looked past Lireesa towards Valeera. The only sign of life there was the gentle rise and fall of her back and an errant twitch of her ears here and there. “I take it your talk went well.”

Liadrin’s hands were stroking over the marks on Lireesa's thighs, and they disappeared beneath her touch even as she asked the question. Soon, the warm towel was wrapped around her, as well - soothing strained muscles and wicking the sweat away from her skin. The rest, Liadrin dealt with as quickly and efficiently as she always did.

All while Lireesa hindered her progress by undressing her until her clothes were no more than a pile beside the bed. 

“I take it you want me in bed, then?” Liadrin asked as she knelt between Lireesa's legs and reached up to cradle her face. 

“Very much so.” Lireesa said, leaning down onto the arms that were waiting for her and then being pulled up and towards the pillows by them. 

“You should really eat, you know.” Liadrin protested half-heartedly as Valeera sought them out with a series of unintelligible mumbles.

But Lireesa just shook her head as she watched Valeera’s hand reach over her and towards Liadrin so that she was effectively sandwiched between them.

“We’ll have a larger than usual breakfast.” Lireesa offered as a compromise. “How long were you waiting outside?”

Liadrin tsk’d in response to being caught as she twined the fingers of one hand in Valeera’s and stroked through Lireesa’s hair with the other.

“Long enough that your first breakfast in the morning is going to have to be me. I fear I might die of want, otherwise.”

“I really better rest then.” Lireesa’s smile lines really were breathtaking in the soft glow of the mage lights that Liadrin had dimmed on her way into the bedroom. 

And so was the sight of Valeera slowly releasing her hand to cup one of Lireesa’s breasts, instead, in her sleep. Just...in a slightly different way, perhaps. 

“She truly is insatiable.” Lireesa whispered, her smile only widening in amusement.

“Isn't she?” Liadrin couldn't help but return that smile. It was rather infectious, after all.

“You really can't help but love her, hm?” Lireesa stated more than questioned.

“Unfortunately not.” 

“I can hear you.” Valeera complained from behind Lireesa’s shoulder, though she didn't bother to lift her head to look at either of them. 

“Good.” 

Lireesa and Liadrin had responded in unison.

It was almost as though they were married, or something.


End file.
